Its Not Over, It Never Was
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “What..no!” She shook her head in disbelief. “Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends.”


"Is it true?" He demanded, his voice cold. He glared her down, his brown eyes unforgiving and she wondered what she had done to deserve such a thing.

"Is what true?" She questioned, confused and took a step towards him, hand outstretched.

"Don't fuck with me Serena." He hissed, white snow scattered all over him, the small flakes melting in his hair. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't." She felt lost, having no idea what she had done. "Dan, what are you talking about?"

"Check your phone." He said in an emotionless voice. "What day is it?"

"Its December 24th."

"Is it true then?"

"Dan, what the hell are you talking about!?" She screamed, recoiling as he jerked away from her.

"Check your damn phone." He repeated through gritted teeth.

She flipped the phone open, fingers trembling from the cold. _1 Unread Message_. She looked at him, still confused.

"Open the text."

_Looks like Queen S is back early from her trip. A wasn't good enough in bed, S? Come back for Lonely Boy? Word is, he more than satisfies your needs. _

"Is it true?" Dan demanded again. "Did you sleep with that bastard?"

"What..no!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

"Funny, that's what I thought too. If that's the case, why are you back early? Why aren't you with him? Why are you torturing me like this?" His voice cracked, angry tears in his eyes.

"I don't...I don't understand." She shivered as a breeze blew past them, stirring up snow. "I'm back because I don't...I can't.." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Can't what!?" Dan roared, gripping her arms tightly. "Tell me!"

"I can't be with him, when I love you."

"What?"

"You're hurting me." Serena whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes. "Please...let go." Her plea came out a whisper, her breath very much audible in the cold.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, relaxing his grip but not letting go. "You broke up with him?"

"For you. For us." Her voice trembled as she tried to ebb the flow of tears. "I can't.. I won't turn away from my feelings for you anymore."

"Fuck." Dan closed his eyes, slamming his hands to his forehead. When he pulled away, his eyes were red. "Do you know how hard it was to try to get over you? You tell me that you want to go to fucking South America with Aaron and now you come back and tell me that you want to be with me. Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy seeing me go through this?" He asked bitterly, backing her up against the brick wall.

"I love you." She whispered, looking damn near sobs. "I love you and I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy."

He said nothing, his face impassive as he dragged her into the gallery. He pushed her into the emergency bedroom his father kept there, in case someone needed it. So far no one had needed it.

"What are you doing?" She asked timidly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, letting go of her and sliding down the wall. "I'm a jackass."

"No." Serena sat next to him, clasping one of his cold hands in hers. "Listen to me, Dan. You are the sweetest person in the world."

"I hurt you." He continued speaking as if he had not heard her. "I made you feel horrible, I don't deserve you."

Serena shook her head, hoisting him up and making him sit on the bed. "No, you deserve more than me. I played with your heart, I'm an idiot."

He pulled her down next to him. "We're both a pair of idiots then." He smiled for the first time that night and took her hand. "I really am sorry, for hurting you."

She knew he wasn't just talking about how he had grabbed her. "I'm okay."

"I love you too." He said softly, remembering the words she had spoken early. "I never stopped."

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Can you...can you please hold me?"

His only answer was to pick her up and tuck her under the covers and lying down next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist tightly. "I'm so sorry." He leaned his forehead against hers, resisting tears.

"It's okay Dan. We can get through this."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his, pulling back slowly, wondering what was going through her head.

"Merry Christmas Serena. This is a new beginning, isn't it?"

"One that we'll make the best of."


End file.
